


Hold On To Me

by Emma_Trevelyan, nerdytooru (broodywolf)



Series: UshiYui [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Trevelyan/pseuds/Emma_Trevelyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/nerdytooru
Summary: “I want you,” he said in a low voice, “so badly. If you want me to stop, at any point, I will, but… I want to make love to you, Yui. May I?”She was so overcome by the wave of both desire and fondness for the adorable, gorgeous man in front of her that she completely failed to voice her answer, because Ushijima started to look increasingly worried. She nodded frantically to get her message across before her mouth could remember how to form words.“Yes,” she finally managed, her voice a little breathy. “I want this too. I want you, Wakatoshi.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We honestly were just trying to write Ushi and Yui's first time, but somewhere along the line it turned into this whole freaking novel. Anyways, enjoy! :)

The door swung shut behind them with a click, and a thick silence fell over the semi-darkened room. Yui swore she could hear her own heartbeat for how heavily it thudded in her chest as they both removed their shoes. She was jittery with nerves, her hand drumming a quiet beat against her leg, but at the same time she felt the strangest sense of calm. She knew what tonight was about. Ushijima wasn’t normally the type for going out; they generally preferred to stay in and have a quiet night together. Tonight, though, he’d gone all out. He’d arrived at her door with flowers—potted ones, because he thought they made a better gift than cut ones that would die in a few days. He’d taken her out for a nice dinner, and they’d had a quiet, romantic walk—reminiscent of their very first real date. Combined with the looks he’d been giving her ever since their talk the week before, she’d had a very good idea why he had planned this date.

So when he had asked her if she wanted to come back to his place afterwards, she wasn’t surprised at all, and had said yes with scarcely any hesitation.

Despite all the confidence she’d felt in that decision, she couldn’t help the nerves that washed over her now. She wanted this—she wanted this _so badly—_ but it didn’t change the fact that she didn’t have the faintest idea what she was doing.

Yui realized that they had been standing next to each other in silence for some time, so she glanced at Ushijima. He was staring ahead with his usual stoic expression, but seemed to catch the movement in his peripheral vision and turned to look at her. He swallowed thickly, giving a shy smile. His hand came up to cup her cheek, and she leaned into the warm touch.

“I love you,” he said softly, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

She looked up at him, and was knocked speechless by the pure emotion in his eyes. Anyone who thought he was some emotionless robot of a man wasn’t looking closely enough, she thought. It was all there in his eyes; he felt so strongly and so deeply the force of it was enough to make her knees weak. Her lip trembled as all this swirled through her head, but for the life of her she couldn’t make her mouth form words. She acted on impulse instead, grabbing his face in her hands and surging forward to kiss him with everything she had. She rose on her tiptoes to meet his lips and he caught her instantly, his strong, sure hands pulling her in. She relaxed against him, revelling in the soft press of their lips. She could never get enough of kissing him. He was so _focused,_ like she was the center of his universe and everything else could just fall away. She could feel his strength every time his arms tensed around her, but his touch was always gentle, almost reverent.

She pulled back, clutching at his shirt as she gave herself a moment to breathe. When she met his eyes he was still looking at her with that same intensity, but this time the words came easily.

“I love you too, Toshi.”

He made a soft sound in his throat and then his grip at her waist tightened, one of his hands sliding up her side and grasping her jaw, gently angling her head as he brought their lips together again.

As soon as he did so, the atmosphere around them changed, like a spark catching. His kiss was searing, like she could feel the heat pouring from the spot where his lips touched hers and pooling deep in her core. His tongue parted her lips and she sucked in a gasp around him. She returned the kiss sloppily, all thought for finesse driven away by his sudden onslaught. His arm around her back pulled her so tightly against him her feet no longer bore most of her weight; she let herself melt into him, trusting his strength to support her. His hand at her jaw slid around to the back of her neck as he devoured her. It was like she had unlocked something in him; she was forced to realize that he had been holding out on her. She had thought his kisses were perfect before, but this was…. There were no words for the way he was kissing her now. He was a force of nature. Not a storm, nothing so violent as that—no, he was like the tides of the ocean, pushing and pulling slowly and gently but with enough force to change and move entire islands.

This time he was the one to break the kiss, pulling back and drawing in a shuddering breath.

“I want you,” he said in a low voice, “so badly. If you want me to stop, at _any_ point, I will, but… I want to make love to you, Yui. May I?”

She was so overcome by the wave of both desire and fondness for the adorable, gorgeous man in front of her that she completely failed to voice her answer, because Ushijima started to look increasingly worried. She nodded frantically to get her message across before her mouth could remember how to form words.

“Yes,” she finally managed, her voice a little breathy. “I want this too. I want you, Wakatoshi.”

The worried expression slid off his face as quickly as it had come, replaced by a soft smile. His eyes, though… his eyes were so intense she almost wanted to look away, but she found herself transfixed by him. He was so achingly beautiful she still found it hard to believe sometimes that he wanted _her_ of all people, but the look in his eyes was burning away all her doubts.

He kissed her again, a gentle press of their lips before he ducked down, sweeping her legs out from under her as he caught her in his arms. His steps were steady as he carried her, and she leaned her head against his chest, willing her heart to slow. He laid her down gently on his bed, looking down at her with an expression somewhere between disbelief and awe.

“Toshi,” she said when he made no move to join her on the bed. “Come on.” She held a hand out to him and he took it, climbing onto the bed and holding himself carefully over her. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and tugged him down for a kiss. He kissed her hungrily, even as she could feel the slight tremors of nerves running through his body.

“Toshi,” she said softly, running her fingers gently through his hair. “You gotta calm down.”

“I… I’ve never done this before,” he said, a tiny frown pulling his eyebrows together. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She laid her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

“You’re not going to hurt me. I trust you.”

“Yui, I’m… I’m very big.”

“Well yeah, I know you’re a lot bigger than me, but I trust you to be gentle.”

“No,” he said, a slight flush rising on his cheeks, “I mean I’m… _big._ ”

It took a second for his meaning to process in her mind, but suddenly she understood and felt the blush staining her face as though her cheeks were on fire. She might have managed a very squeaky “oh” in response but mostly all coherent thought was driven out the window.

Ushijima was looking at her nervously, brows drawn together. She could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, could see him look away, avoiding her gaze as his face slowly shuttered off, but the words of reassurance she wanted to give him wouldn’t come.

With a heartbreakingly blank expression, he began to pull away, and she grabbed his arm, reacting on instinct. His eyes widened as he looked at her, and she reached up to run her fingers softly over his cheekbone, cupping his face.

“Don’t go. I’m sorry, I just… needed a minute. It’s okay though, really. I meant what I said, though. I trust you to be gentle. You won’t hurt me.”

“You’re sure?” he said, worry still etched on his face. “You still… want this?”

“Toshi,” she said with a nervous chuckle, her cheeks still flaming. “If I wanted you any more I think I might _actually_ combust.”

His eyes softened and he settled over her again, kissing her enthusiastically. “I love you,” he murmured against her lips between kisses. “ _I love you.”_

She giggled, burying her fingers in his hair. “I love you too.” She lifted her head up to kiss him again before settling back against the pillow, looking up at him. “So, I must say,” she said, “between the two of us, I’m pretty sure we have on way too many clothes.”

Ushijima smiled, his cheeks reddening slightly as he nodded. “I believe you are correct. We should fix that.”

“We should,” she agreed. Neither of them immediately made a move to address the issue, though, and soon they both were laughing at their own nervousness.

“Okay, um,” she began, cocking her head at him, “do you want to take my shirt off, or should I?”

“Let me,” he said, pushing himself up so he knelt over her. She pulled her cardigan off first and tossed it aside before Ushijima’s hand came to rest over her chest, his thumb passing over the top button of her shirt. “You’re sure?” he asked.

“ _Toshi,”_ Yui said, letting a little exasperation into her tone, but smiling at him.

“Sorry,” he said, and popped the button loose. He seemed transfixed by the extra inch or two of skin this allowed him, his fingers sliding along her skin until he hit the second button, before undoing it too. Slowly he worked his way down until he hit the waist of her skirt, and then gently pulled her shirt free. He carefully undid the rest of the buttons and then she sat up slightly so he could slide the shirt over her shoulders. His thumbs traced the curve of her collarbone as he did so, touching every new inch of exposed skin reverently. Yui pulled her arms free of the shirt and tossed it to join her cardigan. As she sank back against the bed again, Ushijima ran his fingers up her sides, thumbs tracing the edges of her bra—she was grateful for best friends and last-minute shopping trips, because the soft, peach-colored lace framing her bust gave her a definite boost of confidence. Ushijima smiled just slightly as he ran his thumb over the tiny bow adorning the strap.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, kissing her as his fingers continued to roam.

After a moment she pushed him away; he looked confused for a minute before she spoke. “My turn,” she said simply.

“Right,” he said, fingers immediately going to the first button of his shirt.

“Nuh-uh” she said, sitting up and smacking his hands away. She pulled herself up so she was kneeling facing him, and reached for the button herself, fingers shaking slightly as she popped it free. As clumsy as her fingers were, she made quicker work than he had—he was wearing an undershirt, so she wasn’t distracted by exposed skin with each button that came free. She did, however, smooth her hands indulgently over the strong muscles of his shoulders as she pushed the shirt off, letting him pull it off his wrists and toss it to the slowly growing pile of clothing on the floor. She made to reach for his undershirt next, but his hands caught hers.

“Isn’t it my turn next?” he said, his lips quirking slightly at the corners in a tiny smile.

She giggled and nodded. “So, what comes next?”

“This,” he said, his fingers tracing the band of her bra around to where it clasped in back. She sat still as he tugged at the clasp, but it quickly became clear he didn’t have the faintest idea what he was doing.

“Um… do you want me to?”

He nodded, giving her a grateful smile. “Please.”

She bent her arm behind her back, pinching the clasp open with practiced ease.

“How…” he said, an adorably confused frown on his face.

“Practice, Toshi. I’ll show you later, okay?” He nodded, and she smiled at him. “So… you wanna do the rest?” she said, gesturing at the bra that still hung loosely over her chest.

He reached up, carefully dragging the straps off her shoulders until the bra fell off and could be tossed aside. “So beautiful,”he said, tracing the soft curve of her breasts with his thumbs.

“M-my turn,” she said weakly. He sat back as she reached once again for his undershirt, lifting his arms to allow her to pull it over his head and off. As he threw the shirt onto the floor, she traced her fingers over his chest and abs, feeling the muscles constrict under her fingers. She was pretty sure he _literally_ had the body of a god. He was… _how was he even possible?_ How was he _here,_ with _her?_

“Your turn,” she said, snapping herself out of her daze.

“Hmm.” His eyes raked over her form, and she shivered slightly in anticipation. “In a minute,” he said, and gently pushed her back down onto the pillows. He lowered himself over her again, bracketing her torso with his elbows. “I want to savor this.”

Then he was kissing her again, only now her chest was pressed against his with no fabric separating them. His skin was hot to the touch, searing where he was pressed against her. He leaned to one side, supporting his weight with one elbow so his other hand was free to explore. His fingertips slid slowly up her side, then his hand curved around her breast; his thumb flicked over her nipple and she shivered beneath him, sliding her fingers into his hair.

“ _Toshi,”_ she gasped, eliciting a low groan in his throat as his lips abandoned hers in favor of trailing hungry kisses down her neck. His hand traced back down across her stomach until he hit the waistband of her skirt and then paused, his thumb slipping underneath.

“May I?” he asked, looking up at her imploringly.

She nodded frantically. “It zips at the side,” she said.

His fingers quickly found the single button on her left side and popped it free before tugging the zipper down. She lifted her hips so he could pull the skirt down, and then she was left with just her knee socks and the tiny bit of lace that was her underwear.

“I love you,” Ushijima said, surging forward to kiss her once he’d dropped her skirt to the side. She buried her fingers in her hair, arching her back almost subconsciously to close the distance between them. She was the one to deepen the kiss this time, licking almost desperately into his mouth. The heat of his skin against hers was intoxicating; she needed _more._

“Toshi,” she said, panting slightly against his lips, “my turn.”

He chuckled gently and nodded, rolling off her and onto his back. She pushed back up onto her knees, leaning down to kiss him again as her fingers found the button of his pants. He sucked in a breath and she glanced up to make sure everything was okay, but he just smiled softly—if a bit nervously—and ran his fingers gently through her hair. Reassured, she undid the button and slowly slid the zipper down. A soft noise escaped Ushijima’s throat as her fingers grazed his growing arousal through the material of his pants. Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, she slipped her fingers underneath the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, letting her eyes linger on the defined muscle of his legs as she did so.

Her eyes roved slowly back up his body, lingering for a quick moment on the solid line of his erection, plainly visible through the dark fabric of his boxer briefs. The knowledge that the scant fabric of their underwear was the only remaining barrier between them was a strange thing. She was nervous, and yet… she couldn’t help but feel comfortable around him. His presence was so solid and calming—his gentle touch at her temple, the unbearably tender smile he gave her—any doubt she had was completely dissolved.

As soon as his pants were tossed aside he pushed himself up off the bed, sliding a hand behind her neck to capture her lips again. He moaned softly into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, angling her head gently for better access. He scarcely broke that point of contact as he carefully rolled them so he was braced above her on his hands and knees. He was still impossibly gentle with her, like she was something delicate and breakable. And yet, there was a hunger in his kiss—like he was trying to taste every inch of her. As the kiss continued, his hands wandered.

The rough pads of his fingers traced delicately over her pulse point, followed the harsh line of her collarbone, and continued down until he came to her breasts again. She mewled pathetically into his mouth, her nails digging harshly into his shoulders, when he flicked his thumb over her nipple. She arched into his touch, begging silently for _more_ , but he continued his infuriatingly soft treatment. If she didn’t know better, she’d assume he was teasing her.

“T-toshi,” she groaned, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth. “You… you can go a little harder.”

He pulled back from their kiss, and she felt strangely cold for the lack of contact; his lust-blown eyes bored into her, shining with that same intensity—that _focus_ —he usually reserved for the court. He raised his hand to her face, gently tracing the curve of her cheek with his thumb. He looked like he was going to say something, but words apparently failed him as a low sound escaped him instead, coming out something like a growl in his deep voice. He threw himself back into their kiss with renewed fervor instead, this time letting his weight settle on top of her.

Suddenly, his hands were _everywhere_ , from the ticklish spots on her ribs to the sensitive spots on her hips. Eventually, they settled back at her breasts, but this time his touch was anything but gentle. He kneaded and squeezed the soft flesh, his big palm nearly overwhelming them. She groaned, and she felt him grin against her lips. All sounds failed her completely when he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it back and forth. She could scarcely _breathe_. She dug her fingers in his hair, arching to get closer to him; she managed an exasperated whine when he pulled away because that was the exact _opposite_ from what she wanted.

But all protests died in her throat when he closed his mouth around her unoccupied nipple.

Yui had never really thought her breasts were all that sensitive, but she was beginning to reevaluate that assessment. The way his left hand pinched and rolled her breast while he carefully alternated between lips, tongue and teeth on the other sent fire through her veins. The two white-hot pinpricks of pleasure surged to her core, flooding her sex and soaking through the flimsy panties she’d donned for the evening. She lamented she’d probably have to throw them out after this, but it was so worth it… especially when he started humming against her skin.

‘Humming’ could scarcely describe the sensation, though. With that voice of his, it was more of a low rumble in his chest, something she _felt_ as much as she heard. She gasped, her nails dragging across his scalp as she dug her fingers into his hair.

“ _Yui,_ ” he all but moaned against her skin. His voice sounded utterly wrecked already, and she couldn’t help the whine that escaped her in response as she tried to roll her hips under his pinning weight, desperate for whatever friction she could get. It wasn’t _enough._

“Touch me,” she said. “Toshi, _please.”_

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” he asked with a tiny smirk, punctuating the statement with a flick of his thumb over her nipple.

She laughed breathlessly, giving his hair a gentle tug. “You know what I mean, Wakatoshi. Besides….” She hesitated for a moment, glancing away before she locked her eyes onto his. “Isn’t it your turn?”

He blinked once, his eyes going slightly wide as he sucked in a breath. He nodded slowly, one hand sliding down her side to hover over the soft lace at her hips. He shifted his weight off of her as his hand trailed inwards, over her lower abdomen and then down, his fingers giving her a firm, solid stroke right where she needed it. She gave a broken gasp followed by a low whine, overwhelmed by the sudden sensation and the heady knowledge that he could surely feel how aroused she was, given the state of her panties.

“My turn, you said?” he asked softly, looking up to check in with her as he slipped one thumb under the lace.

“Yes,” Yui replied, smiling at the certainty she felt. She couldn’t imagine trusting someone more than she trusted him right now. Besides, she _wanted_ him. She’d wanted him from the very first time she saw him, though that feeling barely scratched the surface of what she felt now. Her own body felt too small, the desire and _love_ she felt for him threatening to burst at the seams.

His eyes were fixed unwaveringly on hers as he slowly peeled off her lacy underwear, and she almost had to look away from the intensity and tenderness of his gaze. He tossed them to join the pile of their clothes on the floor, and she was completely bare before him, apart from the knee socks she still had on. Before she could even register the look of awe on his face, he was darting forward, leaning down to press a tender kiss to her lips.

“I love you,” he said.

She ran her fingers gently through his hair, smiling up at him. “I love you too, Toshi,” she said, leaning up to kiss him again.

His fingers ghosted a trail from the curls at the back of her neck, trailing over her chest again, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He teased around the swell of her breasts before tracing the lines of her stomach. He lingered ticklishly against her navel for a second before continuing, and paused in the curls at the apex of her thighs.

“Yui,” he gasped, his chest heaving. His eyes were fixed on the point between her splayed thighs; his tongue darted out and swept over his lip in a move so quick, it was likely an unconscious one. “May I?”

“Yes,” she groaned as she bucked gently into his touch, trying to encourage him just a few inches south. “Please, Wakatoshi, I’m dying.”

He nodded, seeming to have lost all words, before he finally— _finally_ —slipped his fingers between her folds. Yui was an informed, liberated young woman of the twenty-first century; she’d touched herself before. But nothing could compare to the feeling of his thick, rough fingers gently touching around the hood of her clit. He moved slowly—almost agonizingly so—in experimental swirls and curls. It was just enough to stimulate, but not _nearly_ enough to satisfy.

“More, Toshi,” she begged, gripping the sheets beneath her so hard, she feared they might tear. “Please, please, I need mo—AH!”

Without warning, he slid one of his thick fingers inside of her, groaning low and loud at the feel; “So wet. So _tight_ … God help me, Yui, how am I supposed to last when it’s this good?”

She had lost the ability to form words. Her brain was utterly taken over by a lusty haze that just screamed _more_ over and over again. He gently thrust his finger in and out of her, and she tightened on him like she was trying to keep him inside. He groaned again, that deliciously low sound that was more growl than moan, as he slowly settled between her legs. She was too far gone, too lost in new sensation, to even be embarrassed.

She didn’t even register he’d shifted until she felt his teeth graze against the soft skin at the inside of her thighs. He wasn’t looking at her face anymore; his eyes had slid closed, and he was sucking soft, biting kisses into her legs. She groaned when he found a sensitive spot right where they touched, laving over the marks he left with his tongue. Just as she was about to protest, he added a second finger and moved to her other leg.

 _Tight_. It was tight. It was so tight, it bordered on painful, but he was _so gentle_ with her, distracting her with those rough kisses against her legs. She would have to scold him later, considering she wouldn’t be able to wear shorts for a while, but it was so good, and she was so dizzy with pleasure, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Using his free fingers on the hand inside of her, he spread her wide so _effortlessly_ , and she flushed dark, unable to meet his eyes. She almost wanted to close her legs, but his shoulders held her open for him, and he was transfixed.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, his breath ghosting against her clit, making her walls flutter around his fingers. He pressed a soft kiss against her clit, drawing out an extended whine. “So beautiful.”

“Toshi, _please_ ,” she begged, trying to grind against his hand for _any_ sort of friction, but his free hand held her still. “Please, Toshi, I need it. Please.”

“I like when you beg,” he chuckled—an unctuous sound, all chocolate and caramel and _pure sex_.

“ _Please,”_ she whined, writhing helplessly against the bed. He apparently decided to take mercy on her, because he lowered his mouth to her, licking slowly through her folds before flicking his tongue over her clit. She gasped softly and he drew it into his mouth, glancing up at her as he sucked experimentally. He went back to using his tongue, laving slow, teasing circles always close but never quite where she needed him. When he passed his tongue over her clit again a high whine escaped her throat and he made a small noise of satisfaction. He set into a slow rhythm, humming and moaning against her and the combination of the absolutely devastating sounds he was making with the relentless friction of his tongue against her clit was a potent thing, flooding her with heat as she wound her fingers into his hair. She was only dimly aware that she was gasping out a constant litany of his name as she lost herself in the onslaught of sensation.

She had almost forgotten about his fingers inside of her when he started scissoring them slowly. The discomfort was gone now, his fingers opening her easily as he slowly drove her crazy with his tongue. Her legs twitched, trying to clamp down around his shoulders. In an effort to ground herself, she buried her fingers in his hair and pulled.

_Hard._

He let out a strangled sound, caught somewhere between a whine and moan, before panting heavily against her. She peeked between her legs, worried for a moment that she’d gone too far, but all concerns promptly flew out the window when he returned to the task at hand. No longer content with the slow pace he’d set, he wrapped his lips around her clit and set a devastating pattern that sent her spiraling.

She’d acclimated to his slow, deliberate movements, and this new pace was almost too much for her. She was practically sobbing in pleasure, clamping painfully on the thick fingers inside of her. Something drew tight in her core, and her cries grew out of control. She was so lost in her own bliss, she didn’t even think about Toshi’s poor neighbors. She couldn’t even be embarrassed as she careened towards orgasm, the familiar sensation breaking with unbelievable force over her entire lower body.

Her thighs twitched around his ears, and her cries reduced to soft whimpers as she rode his fingers through the tail end of her release until his dexterous tongue turned her into a twitching, overstimulated mess. She gently tapped the top of his head, hoping he would get the message because she did _not_ have control over her voice at the moment. Thankfully, he pulled away from her with a delicious moan and a lewd slurp that stirred her arousal all over again. His smirk was smug and self-satisfied, which contrasted with the precious flush across the top if his cheekbones.

“Toshi,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath. “My...my turn.”

He tilted his head at her, clearly having forgotten their thread of progression, but she definitely hadn't. She gave a pointed look at the painfully hard line of his erection, still barely contained by his underwear. He followed her gaze, blushing profusely when he gathered her meaning.

“Seems only fair,” she said with a shrug. “May I?”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, like he was searching for words, and for a second she was nervous that she made him too uncomfortable. She closed the distance between them, gently cupping the side of his face. His eyes slid closed in contentment as he leaned into her palm, the line of his shoulders visibly relaxing.

“Wakatoshi,” she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “You know I love you, right?”

He nodded, still apparently unable to form words. He seemed calmed by her touch, so she leaned in to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He curled into her embrace, nuzzling the curve of her neck and shoulder. She giggled softly when she ran her fingers through the short part of his hair and he practically purred. He was so sweet, really…

“And you know I’ll love you, no matter what happens tonight, right?”

After a few seconds and a brief, tense hesitation, he nodded again.

“So if you want to stop now, I won’t mind,” she whispered against his hair. “But I’d love to touch you. I want to make you feel good too.”

He paused, like he was seriously considering stopping, before he pulled back from her. After a few more seconds of hesitation, he nodded, leaning back to give her access. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile as she slipped her fingers into his waistband, gently working his underwear over his thick thighs. Suddenly, and without warning, his length sprang free, smacking lewdly against his stomach.

Her eyes widened; he wasn’t kidding. He was _big_ , even compared to his large build. He was long, thick, and _perfect._ It was naive to say, but she’d never seen anything like it. She licked her lips, giving into the uncontrollable urge to _touch_. It was burning hot in her palm, and with a light squeeze, a small drop of precome pooled at the tip. Ushijima’s breathing hitched in his chest, his shoulders trembled, and his hands gripped the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white. A thick vein ran up the side, and when she grazed it experimentally with the pad of her thumb, he hissed, almost like he was in pain.

“Is this OK?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw twitching; “It’s… it’s good. I’ve just… I’ve never…”

“I know,” she said, giving him an experimental pump, twisting her hand at the top like she’d read in those trashy novels her girlfriends lent her. It seemed to do something for him, as she could see his eyes roll back.

“Yui, please,” he begged, his voice a few octaves higher than usual. “Please, I can’t last… I want… inside you, _please._ ”

“I like when you beg,” she teased, mirroring his words from earlier. “Do you have… protection?”

“Nightstand, second drawer.”

She nodded, scrambling for the drawer, taking out a small foil square and a tiny bottle of lube. She didn’t think she’d need it, given how fucking _wet_ she was, but she figured… just in case. She knew how to do it, but her hands shook as she ripped open the packet. She looked into his eyes, her heart breaking a little at the nervous hesitation and almost genuine _fear_ there. She ran her hand over the curve of his gorgeous cheekbone, trying for a reassuring smile, although it felt more like a grimace on her face.

“Toshi,” she whispered. “We don’t have to. We can just… have some fun tonight, if you want?”

“I’ve just… I’ve never…”

“I know.”

“But I want to.”

She nodded, carefully rolling the condom on with a few experimental pumps. He hissed at the contact, and she couldn’t help her smug smirk of satisfaction. He was shaking, and his hands were reflexively gripping the sheets. He watched in wonderment as she knelt over his lap, her knees on either side of his thick thighs, and she leaned in close. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, running her fingers back through his hair and resting their foreheads together.

“How do you want me?”

He swallowed hard, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from where she hovered just at the tip of his cock. It gave an appreciative twitch at the heat of her body; “Like… like this.”

“If you insist.”

As she lowered herself just the first few inches, she was unfathomably grateful for the time he took to prepare her, because it was _tight_. It wasn’t exactly painful… just new. And while it wasn’t amazing yet, the _sounds_ he was making… they more than made up for it. His voice had reached a register she wasn’t even aware he was capable of, high-pitched whines that broke off into something like a sob as his fingers clenched tightly in the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Yui stilled for a moment, giving him a moment to breathe as she slowly slid her hand over his, coaxing his fingers from the sheet and intertwining them with her own. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as his chest heaved, more half-voiced whines escaping him occasionally.

“You okay?” she asked softly, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the pad of his hand. He nodded, seemingly incapable of words. “I’m… I’m gonna keep going then, yeah?” She gave his hand another squeeze, seeking to reassure herself as much as him.

He nodded again. “ _Please,”_ he choked out brokenly, clasping her hand like it was his lifeline.

She started an easy rhythm, sinking a little further with each roll of her hips. He felt _incredible,_ and the quiet pleas and gasps of her name only egged her on further. After a few moments, his hips started hitching to meet hers. His fingers tightened reflexively, almost bordering on pain, as he tried and failed to find a rhythm. He filled her so perfectly, hitting places she didn’t even know she had. She could feel herself tightening on him as she picked up her speed, jamming her hips into his as he disappeared inside of her with hot, wet slaps.

“Yui,” he gasped. Her name in his voice sounded beautiful, like the sweetest but most sinful thing. “Yui, please. I can’t… I won’t last.”

“That’s alright,” she gasped. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his teeth were clenched so tightly she was afraid he was grinding them. “Wakatoshi… look at me, baby, please.”

He peeled open his pretty golden eyes, trying to maintain eye contact, but it wasn’t working. She could see his eyes trying to roll back in his head. His lips parted, and she took the opportunity to press in for a searing kiss. _God_ , she loved him. She loved him so much. When he wrapped his arms around her waist and sped up, pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, she couldn’t help it anymore. She let out a wail that shook the rafters.

“Wakatoshi,” she gasped, her hips stuttering out of sync with his. “Wakatoshi, _please_ , I’m going to… I’m—”

“I know,” he groaned. “Me too.”

The small whimper he made as he paused inside of her, the unbearable heat of his climax pushing her over the edge, was enough to unmake her completely. She came with a heated cry against his shoulder, biting hard on the perfect skin to stop herself from screaming. His arms tightened around her at the harsh touch as they rode simultaneous and seemingly-endless orgasms. Finally, they were spent, and melted against one another like a pair of candles.

Yui let her forehead rest against his shoulder as she slowly regained her breath. His chest still heaved, his arms flexing around her, fingers grasping at her waist in time with the low, breathy sounds that escaped him.

“ _Toshi,”_ she whispered, lifting her head with some effort to look at him. His eyes were wide, his head thrown back still as he stared at the ceiling. She leaned in to press gentle kisses to his cheek and his eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the touch, their foreheads brushing gently as he nuzzled her. “I love you,” she said, continuing her line of kisses along his jaw. He let out a deep, contented hum, pulling her even tighter to him.

“Toshi, baby, I need to breathe,” she reminded him gently and he relaxed his arms, mumbling a quiet apology. “I should also probably…” She began gently pulling away to climb off of him. His arms immediately tightened around her waist, clutching her to him.

“Don’t,” he murmured in a voice so small she almost didn’t hear him.

“Whoa, hey. Toshi, it’s okay,” she said quickly with a gentle touch to his arm. He was shaking, clutching to her desperately. “Shh, it’s okay.” She ran her hands gently over his shoulders, moving up to cup his cheeks. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I just gotta clean you up, okay?”

He was still for a moment, not releasing his hold on her, but then he nodded slowly and his grip relaxed enough that she could slip away. She took care of the condom as quickly as she could, aware the whole time of the tremors still wracking Toshi’s body. As soon as she was done she climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers over both of them. In an instant, his arms were around her waist again, pulling her close. He turned his face into her chest, and she buried her fingers in his hair. He still hadn’t stopped shaking.

“Toshi,” she said softly. “Toshi, baby, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

She was quickly crashing down from the high they’d reached together, her worry clenching tightly in her chest. It had been good… right? She was struggling to understand his reaction.

“Toshi, please. You’re scaring me.”

“Don’t go,” he said finally, his voice small and muffled against her chest.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said, bewildered. He still hadn’t relaxed his hold on her, his fingers bruising at her waist. “Toshi…” she started, mulling over what he said, considering his death grip on her. “Do you think… do you think I’m going to leave? Because of what we just did?”

There was a long pause before he answered. “No?” he said, but it sounded more like a question.

“You’re afraid that I will, then?” she tried.

His silence seemed like answer enough.

“Oh, Toshi,” she said, holding him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere. I love you so much.” A choked sob escaped him and Yui felt like she might cry, too. “I love you, and tonight was amazing. Every second of it, Toshi.”

She ran her fingers through his hair, and after a while the shaking subsided and his arms began to relax.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally, his voice rough from crying.

“Don’t,” she said. “You don’t have to hide what you’re feeling from me. You know that, right?”

“I know. I’m just… not used to feeling so much.”

Yui laughed softly. “I know what you mean. Tonight was… a lot. It was good, though. It was… really, really good.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, it was.” She could hear the smile in his voice, and hugged him tighter. He lifted his head from her chest and slid one hand up to the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss. He kissed her gently, almost lazily. “Love you,” he said, the words coming out a bit slurred.

“Getting sleepy?” she asked, brushing his hair back from his face.

“Mmm.”

Yui giggled. “Go to sleep, Toshi. I’ll be here.”

He nodded, relaxing his hold on her and settling back against the pillows. Yui curled against his chest, relishing his warmth.

“Good night, Yui,” he said softly before his eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched The Ancient Magus Bride today and listening to Ryouta's gentle voice inspired some soft Ushis... so have a miniature chapter two!

He almost forgot about the last night, in his groggy half-asleep state. He experienced a genuine moment of confusion at the weight across his chest until he opened his eyes and was immediately overcome by a tight sort of warmth in his chest, intense enough he found himself blinking back tears.

Yui was still asleep, one arm thrown over his middle, her legs tangling with his. Her head was tucked in the crook of his arm, forehead pressed against his skin. Her hair was a mess, and it tickled where it came in contact with his chest. His smile grew wide enough to make his cheeks ache. 

It seemed cliche to say it, but he could get used to this. His room was still the same--same boring white walls, same framed photograph of the Shiratorizawa team, same fish tank courtesy of Tendou. With her here, though, it didn’t feel so empty. Her warmth chased away the cold. She was almost unbearably beautiful like this, her hair mussed and her skin illuminated by the soft glow of the early morning.

It struck him then that if he could wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life, he’d be a happy man. 

He almost couldn’t stand to wake her, as peaceful as she looked, but this was a moment he wanted to share with her. He slid an arm around her waist to pull her closer, bending his neck to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Yui,” he murmured, voice muffled by her hair. 

She let out an unintelligible sleepy noise, tucking her face further against his chest. He couldn’t help but giggle; she looked like a cat. 

“ _Yui,”_ he said again, dragging out the vowel sounds. “Wake up.”

She blinked groggily, peeking up at him. A grin spread slowly across her face, and her arm around his middle pulled him into a tight half-hug. 

“Hi,” she said sleepily. “‘S bright.”

“I take it you aren’t a morning person,” he said, amusement in his voice. 

“Not all of us get up at five in the morning to go for a run every damn day,” she said, pointedly shutting her eyes again and nuzzling against his side. 

“Cardiorespiratory fitness is important to--”

“I know, babe. It’s still too early, though.”

“I don’t normally _enjoy_ waking up that early, though. Not like… not like this,” he said softly, his thumb brushing over the bare skin of her back. 

She smiled, lifting her head finally to look at him. He smiled back softly, reaching out to run his fingers through her bed-mussed hair. 

“I love you,” he said as she leaned into his hand. 

“I love you too,” she said, pushing herself up the bed so she could reach his lips to kiss him. It was soft and lazy, nothing like their heated kisses of the previous night but somehow even more intimate.

“Y’know,” she began, “it might be worth waking up early if I get to see morning Toshi.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Well… you’re welcome to come see morning Toshi anytime you like.”

She giggled, the sound bouncing brightly off the walls. “Are you trying to say you like having me in your bed, Wakatoshi?”

“I love it,” he said sincerely. 

“I love _you,_ ” she replied.

“You said that.”

“Well, I’ll say it again!”

He laughed, relishing the feeling of her skin against his. “Don’t let me stop you, then.”

“Good, because you wouldn’t be able to! I love you, I love you, I love you!”

He guided her face up with his hand so he could kiss her again, clumsily because neither of them could keep the smiles off their lips. 

“How are you… feeling this morning?” he asked.

“Happy,” she said firmly. “...And a tiny bit sore. But like, _good_ sore!” she specified before he could voice his concern. 

“You’re sure?”

“Stop worrying, you goof!” she said, punctuating her statement with a punch to his chest. “Last night was perfect. I wouldn’t change a second of it.”

“Okay,” he said, feeling the last bit of tension drain from his body. 

“Good,” she said. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“Hmm… This.”

“Just this?” she asked with a smile.

“Eventually, breakfast. But right now I’m enjoying just being with you too much.”

“Fair enough. I should warn you, though, I might fall back asleep if we stay here. You’re very cozy,” she said, resting her cheek against his chest.

“I’ll allow it.”

“Good,” she said, settling against him with a contented hum. 

Yeah, he really could get used to this. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little thing didn't quite merit being its own fic, so have another surprise bonus chapter! Also idk if I've really addressed it in what I've posted, but I hc Ushijima as being on the ace spectrum. For this AU I've gone with a demisexual Ushi who previously thought he was asexual--so he's somewhat unused to feeling sexual attraction and it still kind of navigating that.

Wakatoshi had thought that it would get easier, now that he and Yui had had sex. He’d hoped that he would be able to control his constant thoughts of her, and the accompanying… _urges._

He’d been wrong.

Very, _very_ wrong. 

He’d come to meet Yui after practice, only she had apparently decided to get a little extra practice in with one of her teammates, so when he stepped into their gym he was met with the sight of Yui in those _shorts,_ if they could even be called that. She was leaning forward, knees bent in a ready stance, and--

Now he _knew_ what it was like to have those thighs wrapped around his hips. Knew what that supple flesh felt like beneath his hands, knew the _sounds_ she made when he--

He forcibly cut off that train of thought, quickly adjusting his bag over his shoulder so it would hide the growing tent in his pants.

This was worse. This was _so_ much worse. He thought about her just as much, but now he had so much more material to back up his fantasies. 

He raised a hand mechanically in greeting when Yui saw him and ran over to meet him. 

“Toshi!” she greeted cheerfully. “You… okay? You look a little flushed.”

“Yes. Um, hard practice. I’m fine.”

“Didn’t you shower?” she asked.

“Uh--”

Luckily he was saved by Yui’s teammate, who jogged over with her bag slung over her shoulder. 

“I should probably head out, Michimiya. I’ve got a test to study for. Thanks for your help, though!”

“No problem!” Yui said. “See you tomorrow!”

Then they were alone in the gym. Yui stepped a little closer, craning her neck to look up at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Her proximity was too much. With a broken groan he pivoted and pressed her against the wall, leaning down to capture her lips beneath his own. He could feel her startled gasp before she melted into him, her arms winding around his neck. He thrust his tongue between her lips and she opened for him, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, and a gentle shiver travelled down his spine at the sensation. Her head fell back against the wall with a thunk, and she stared up at him with wide eyes and wet, red lips. The noise that escaped him was somewhere between a moan and a growl, but he lacked the presence of mind to be embarrassed by it. 

“Let me--” Yui said breathlessly, “let me grab my bag. Then--your room.”

“Please,” he begged brokenly, reluctantly letting her go. 

\---

He stared up at the ceiling, legs still twined with Yui’s in the tangled mess they’d made of his sheets. She had her cheek against his chest, one hand gently tracing circles over his ribs. More even than the sex itself, what he craved was _this._ The warm feeling of her skin on his, her arms around him. It eased something within him he hadn’t even realized had been on edge. 

He combed his fingers lazily through her hair, relishing the silky texture. “It’s getting longer,” he commented.

“Yeah,” she said, grabbing her bangs and pulling them down in front of her nose. They reached past her lips now. She went slightly cross-eyed looking at them, and he stifled a chuckle.

“ _Cute,”_ he murmured under his breath.

“Who’re you calling cute, mister?” she said, pointing a finger at him. Her lips were pursed in a frown, but her eyes sparkled with mirth.

“You,” he said simply, brushing her hair back from her face. 

She laughed, and the sound brightened the room. He wished he could catch it in a jar for the times when she wasn’t here with him. 

“I suppose I’ll allow it,” she said, pushing herself up the bed so she could kiss him, fingers weaving into his hair. He leaned into the touch with a contented hum. 

“You’re like a cat, too,” she said.

His brows drew together in a confused frown as he glanced up at her.

“You purr,” she elaborated. 

“I do not purr.”

“You totally do, Toshi.It’s adorable.” She scratched her nails across his scalp, and he couldn’t help the low sound that escaped him. 

Okay, maybe she had a bit of a point. She gave him a pointed glance and he sighed.

“Just don’t stop,” he said softly and she giggled. 

“It’s a deal,” she said, pressing a kiss to his jaw as she continued to play with his hair.


End file.
